


Imp's 100% Natural Milk

by WestOrEast



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Crack, F/F, Lacation, NSFW, Yuri, unaware sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Taylor is exposed to a Tinker's shady new formula, her breasts start getting heavier and heavier. She deals with it as best she can, until one day Imp decides to pay an unannounced visit to her leader's headquarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imp's 100% Natural Milk

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cracky I don't know where to begin explaining this.

“I’ll have the supplies in by tomorrow afternoon. If that’s all, Sierra, then I think it’s time for us to go to bed.” My assistant nodded and we both stood up to go to our rooms. I climbed the stairs to my quarters, and made sure to lock the door behind me. Turning on the light, I grabbed my equipment, and tossed it onto my bed.  
The door opened and a black girl in a mask entered my room.  
Working my way out of my costume, I was left in the bicycle shorts and sports bra I wore underneath. Pulling my bra up as well, I sat on the bed and started to work on pumps for the milking machine. As I ran the lube around the rim to ensure an airtight seal, I thought about the completely ridiculous way this had happened.  
The girl started laughing.  
A couple months ago, back in February, an asshole of a Tinker named Nurture had come into Brockton Bay to wait for the heat to die off of her. But she couldn’t keep her hands to herself, and had a lab accident. Everyone within a block of her slapdash lab had gotten exposed to the witches’ brew she had been making. This sadly, included me. The PRT had quickly arrested her, and let us go, as her testimony and lab notes showed that nothing bad was going to happen to us. Well, that just shows what she knew.  
  
About a week afterwards, I got up one morning and noticed that my breasts were aching. I didn’t pay attention to it at first, but by the next day it the itching hadn’t died down, and my bra was fitting a little tightly. I figured out pretty quick who was responsible, but didn’t really feel like going to the hospital over it. I knew that was going to be my only chance to get bigger breasts, even if the rest of me would still be ugly verging on plain. Even better Emma and her group hadn’t noticed. I just quietly went out and bought some bigger bras, then again as I went to a C-cup.  
  
Of course, I knew I wouldn’t have been so pleased with my new assets if I were a forty year old man, like the guy who ended up in the news for trying to break Nurture’s legs with a baseball bat at her court appearance. But looking at my mom, I knew how lucky I was to finally have a feature that made me look feminine, even if it came with some downsides. Speaking of which-  
  
I finally got the pump ready, and attached the tube to my left breast, making sure the connection was airtight. Sighing to myself, I started squeezing the air bladder to get the pump working. It was less that milking myself hurt, and more that it was tedious and uncomfortable. It had been worse before the trainyard, but now it was just twenty minutes of the day I had to waste. I sighed to myself as the milk level in the bottle slowly rose. _This is so goddamn boring!  
  
  
Man, doesn’t Taylor ever have any fun?_ Imp was thoroughly disappointed in what she found when following Skitter around for the day. She’d been hoping for a mix of vicious violence against villians, and steamy lesbian make-out sessions with her minions. Instead, it was just doing paperwork, and reassuring a bunch of whiners in her territory. As Taylor climbed the stairs to her secret lair, Aisha decided to see what was up there. _Man, unless there’s something real kick-ass up there, I’m going to go harass bro._  
  
As Aisha opened the door, she saw Taylor sliding out of the tight costume she wore. _Oh yeah, baby! Take it off, take it off!_ Skitter, or Taylor, Imp supposed, since she was half naked now, started fiddling with some doohickey on the bed. After laughing at the thought of her boss being a closet nudist, Imp decided to check out Taylor’s dresser, hoping that there would be some porn mags in the drawers or something.  
  
Sighing in disappointment at only finding clothing, Aisha turned back around to Taylor. She had some kind of hose attached to her left breast, and was rhythmically squeezing a pump. Imp leaned in closer, and could see thin white streaks of milk coming out of her. _Whoa, who knew Bug Girl was so kinky! Oh, I bet she collects it and uses on her cereal and stuff._ Aisha leaned in closer to get a better view, and when that didn’t satisfy her, sat on Taylor’s lap.  
  
Running her fingers around the rim of the hose got Taylor to twitch at the feeling, before going back to pumping herself dry. After a few minutes, Taylor stopped and unhooked the pump from her breast. As she went to hook up her right breasts, a thought struck Imp. _I wonder how her milk tastes? I better find out._  
  
Pushing Taylor’s hands down, Imp tossed her mask onto the floor, and lowered her head. Getting her lips around Taylor’s nipples, she gently sucked. Nothing happened at first, and then a small hint of flavor worked its way into Imp’s mouth.  
  
_Oh, oh wow. Momma Imp needs more of this_! Suckling even harder, Aisha got a full stream of the milk in her mouth before she had to pause. Swallowing, she felt the warm liquid working its way down her throat. _Man, this is even better than sucking off Alec!_ Scooting off Taylor’s lap for a minute, Aisha slid back on so that she was directly facing Taylor. Wrapping one arm around her waist, Aisha started massaging Taylor’s spare breast with her other hand while continuing to suck on Taylor’s teat. Another spurt of milk filling Aisha’s mouth just motivated her to suckle even more.  
  
  
_What the hell?_ I had just finished draining the milk out of one breast, when my other one started feeling good. Like, really good. Even better than those times I touched myself when thinking of Brian good. I had gasped, and raised my arms to figure out why, but halfway up, I just lowered them again. The pleasure started feeling even better, and I could feel my crotch growing wet in response. As my breathing got heavier, my other breast started to feel good too. A moan escaped my throat, and I could feel my arousal start to soak through my shorts. I started to fall backward, and put my arms out to catch myself.  
  
As the pleasure mounted, I felt my pussy spasm and try to clamp down around some non-existent fingers. I let out another moan verging on a scream, and the pleasure didn’t decrease at all. My right breast felt _so good!_ Leagues better than my milker, and I could feel the milk being drawn out of it. My left breast felt amazing as well, like phantom fingers were caressing and squeezing it. As I felt myself climb to another orgasm, my arms gave out, and I collapsed onto the bed.  
  
  
Imp couldn’t believe how much milk Taylor had stored up in her breast. She just kept sucking and sucking, and it seemed like there was always more to be had. She had to lean forward as Taylor leaned back, and Aisha could feel her nipples start to harden against her bra. She made certain that Taylor’s other breast wasn’t left out of the fun, squeezing the nipple, and running it through her fingers. She smirked to herself as Taylor started to moan in unison with Aisha’s sucking. _Who would have thought that Miss Hard Ass had so many adorable moans in her?_  
  
Finally, Taylor’s arms gave out, and she fell onto the bed. Riding her down, Imp just kept on sucking and massaging, although her new position meant her thigh was pressed against Taylor’s crotch. _God above, she’s soaked! I can feel it even through my leggings! Well, if she likes it so much…_ Imp started to press more firmly against Taylor’s pussy while continuing to assault her breasts.  
  
Aisha laughed to herself as she felt the dampness against her thigh suddenly increase, and then again. _So that’s at least twice I’ve made the Spider Queen cum, and I get a fucking delicious meal out of it._  
  
Eventually, too soon for Imp’s taste, _hah! I am a master comedian_ , the flow of milk slowed down and finally stopped. Even a few more minutes of sucking didn’t get anything more out of Taylor. Rolling off her, Imp sprawled on the bed, and cradled her belly. _Uff, I feel full._ After a few minutes resting, Aisha go to her feet and slowly walked out the door, before turning back to grab her mask. As she was about to go down the stairs, she turned back to the room  
  
“Well, Taylor, I will definitely patronize your services again. That was the best meal I’ve had in a good while. If you don’t want me to, just say something. No? Okay, be seeing you this time tomorrow!” As Aisha waddled down the stairs, she thought about whether she should save some for Alec to try. _Mmmm, maybe we can talk her into a threesome. I get one breast, Alec gets the other, and we see who can make her scream the loudest.  
_  
  
I lay on the bed twitching for about half an hour, my mind surrounded by pink clouds as the aftershocks of whatever the hell that was roiled through me. Finally, I got myself lying properly on the bed, head on pillow and everything. _What the hell was that?_ Milking myself had never felt so good before. I was certain that I had orgasmed at least four times, and the most pleasure I’d ever gotten out of milking before was a certain lightness as the milk drained out of me. Now my right breast felt emptier than ever before, and my bicycle shorts were soaked through from all the times I had come.  
  
_Whatever the hell just happened, I hope it happens again._


End file.
